cuanto puedes guardar el secreto
by KNGP
Summary: Gote y Bra tienen una relacion a escondidas de sus repectivas familia y amigos pero cuanto les podra durar el secreto
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi segunda historia que he escrito este es una pareja que me gusta mucho, espero que les guste la historia lo y dejen comentarios lo de la edad no sé si estoy equivocada (fueron los primeros números que vinieron a mi mente)

Cuanto puedes guarda el secreto

Son Goten después de graduarme de la universidad se había mudado a la Ciudad del Oeste donde comencé a trabajar para Corporación Capsula como director de ventas me gustaba mucho ese trabajo tenía una secretaria y abecés iba donde Trunks a charlar

-señor Goten le hablan a teléfono-dice mi secretaria- es su madre quiere que se la pase

-si pásame la llamada -Goten sabía que no podría estar evitando a su madre para siempre lo decía porque toda la semana pasada no quiso contestarle el teléfono no es que no la quisiera sola mente que siempre era los mismos regaños

-Goten hasta que al fin me contestas el teléfono-dice mamá enojada- te he llamado toda la semana pasada es que tu secretaria no te dijo nada-

-si mamá es que estaba ocupado en el trabajo-

-sabes que paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola ya que tu padre está entrenando con Uub y Pan y me gustaría que vinieras a visitarme a beses Gohan y Videl lo hacen siempre tiene tiempo para estar conmigo, sabes no voy a vivir para siempre cada día me estoy haciendo más vieja y me preocupa que estés soltero con la edad que tienes 34 años hasta Trunks ya está casado con la linda Marron y están esperando un hijo, no te pido que te cases solo que me presentes a la chica con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida aunque con la fama que tienes no creo ninguna chica te quiera cerca

-mamá no te preocupes por eso –intentando mantener la calma de no desesperarme- tengo que dejarte tengo una reunión ahorita pero voy a ir a visitarte un día de estos adiós saludas a papá por mi

(Que cansado son esas reprimendas) sé que con la lista interminable con las que ha tenido un amorío es interminable pero hace ya como 3 años que está saliendo con alguien seriamente solamente que no les he dicho quien ya que salimos en secreto no podemos decir nada ya que nadie lo aceptaría pero bien no pensare en eso y tengo que terminar unos informenes para intentar irme a buena hora apenas son las 2:00 bueno a comenzar cuando por fin termine y son las 6:00 termine a una muy buen hora antes de irme voy a ver si esta encuentro a Trunks en la oficina

-Trunks estas aun estas aquí-meto la cabeza para ver si esta mi mejor amigo allí-

-si aquí estoy ya estaba preparando para irme tengo que ir a casa para ver a Marron ha sabes le dan antojos muy extraños y tengo que estar allí -dice riendo

-si ya lo se me llamastes una vez a las 2:00 de la mañana para que fuera a comprar unos botes de helado con unos chocolates que si me costó encontrar esas cosas

-no te quejes a mí me toco ir al otro lado de la ciudad porque le dieron ganas de comer frutas también –dice rojo intentando excusarse-además si tú me lo hubieras pedido yo lo aria por ti eso me recuerda cuando sentaras cabeza –dice Trunks

-ya te pareces a mamá- dice bromeando

-bueno yo solo digo con tal de que no estés enamorado de mi me conformo-siguiéndole la broma

-jajajajaja que chistoso eres- dice Goten

-bueno olvidando eso quieres ir a mi casa a estar un rato-

-olvídalo tal vez en otro momento pero hoy no estoy tan cansado estos días he dormido muy poco que cuando llegue a casa solo iré a acostarme en mi cama-con cara de soñador

-ya vas para viejo pero bueno como quieras puedes pasarte cuando quieres por la casa adiós -se despidió Trunks

-adiós Trunks hasta mañana –se despidió igual Goten

Cuando por fin llego al edificio donde vivía estaba feliz tenía un cansancio pero aun así quería hablarle a su novia pero ahorita estaría en la universidad así que no la molestare tal vez de otro rato lo haga para preguntarle si va a venir-dijo-mientras esperaba a que llegara el ascensor para poder subir a mi piso cuando por fin llego a la puerta saco las llaves abrió la puerta en ese momento se le tiraron encima me abrazaron y rodearon sus piernas en mi cintura por un momento me sorprendí pero mire la cabellera azul y entonces también la abrase

-hola princesa que haces por aquí tan temprano pensé que estarías en la universidad a esta hora-dije entre extrañado y feliz de verla

-no recibí una clase y salí temprano Goten-me dijo coqueta-quería verte y decirte que hoy me quedare toda la noche en el departamento de una amiga o eso les dije a mi familia así que quedare en tu casa pero parece que no te gusto la idea- inmediatamente intento bajar pero no la dejo la agarro de los muslos

-no dije eso Bra si estoy feliz de verte y que te quedes con migo toda la noche -dije entre besos- y después de eso comenzaron a besarse con más fuerzas y fueron hasta la habitación de el en eso Goten iba pensando que cuando él estaba solo con Bra se volvía a sentir como cuando era un niño enamorado y le gusta sentirme de esa manera en estos tres años de relación nos hemos adaptado muy bien a pesar que Bra tiene 18 años, ella es muy madura a su edad aunque no quita que ha veces tiene unos rebatos que son de acuerdo a su edad aunque eso no me molesta en lo absoluto ya que yo también ha veces me comporto como un crio a veces nos peleamos pero que pareja no lo hace y nuestras peleas no duran mucho.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche despierto después de ello, pero me levante de madrugada porque me dio hambre anoche se me olvido comer pero cuando me di vuelta la vi dormir y me encanto esa visión de despertar todas las mañanas y lo primero que vea sea a ella hasta había olvidado porque se levantó (si no fuera que gruño su estómago se hubiera vuelto a acostar) así que se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertarla y fue a ver que encontraba de comida en la cocina encontró unos macarrones para hacer en el microondas mientras esperaba que se hicieran recordaba cómo fue que empezó a salir con Bra

Flashback

Goten y Trunks se habían quedado hasta tarde platicado de cosas que no tenían sentido para la demás gente pero para ellos si la tenía no importaba los años que pasara siempre tendrían esas charlas recordando de cuando eran jóvenes que no notaron la hora hasta que empezó a llover así que Trunks le sugerido que se quedara allí en su casa que no había problema Goten acepto encantado ya que la casa de su amigo era como la suya propia casi se había criado en esa casa con Trunks hasta a veces creía que pasaba más tiempo allí que en su casa así que se quedaron viendo una película pero a mitad de la película Trunks dijo que tenía sueño así que se iría a la cama cuando ya se había ido apareció Bra bajando las escaleras de su cuarto

-hola Bra-dije aunque no la miraba a ella sino a las piernas de ella me sonroje estábamos hablando de la hermana de Trunks la considero como mi hermana

-hola Goten pensé que no estaba nadie en la sala solo vine por un vaso con agua-dijo algo roja de la cara

-no Trunks ya se fue a dormir yo estoy viendo una película-

-quieres que te haga compañía mientras termina la película-

-a claro siempre me ha gustado ver películas acompañado-

Así que se sentó muy cerca de mi yo en todo esto ya no creía que ver la película con Bra fuera buena idea ya que no estaba concentrado en la película ahora sola la miraba a ella y el olor de su crema se iba para mi nariz

-Goten tengo que decirte algo-se voltea a verme estaba toda roja de las mejillas pero con mirada seria -y creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad que tengo ya que estamos solos- yo solo miraba como movía la boca cuando levante la vista de sus labios mire sus bonitos ojos más azules que el cielo y en ese momento no la estaba viendo como la hermana de su mejor amigo la miraba como algo mas

-me gustas siempre me has gustado Goten- estaba más roja que antes si eso era posible siempre la había mirado como una persona fuerte de carácter y no la avergonzada Bra creo que eso fue el detonante que hizo que me enamorara de ella más en todo este tiempo nada sirvió esconder todos estos sentimientos porque no quería traicionar a Trunks pero aun así le dieran ganas de besarla así que así lo hice en ese momento no pensaba con claridad no pensé que si el Sr. Vegeta llegaba tendría un gran problema que ni papá podría salvarme pero aun así no me separaba de ella me hice adicto a besarla y quería hacer otra cosa pero por falta de aire no tuvimos que separar

-que fue eso significa que me amas- me miro con cara de ilusión

\- no creo que vaya a funcionar soy mayor que tú apenas tienes 15 años y yo 31 es una gran diferencia de edad

-no me has respondido me amas-me dijo de sin quitar sus ojos sobre mi

-de verdad me amas sabes tengo una gran lista de amoríos, y tu podrías tener al chico que quisieras (eso lo dijo con el ceño fruncido), y también….-

-solos estas poniendo escusas-me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-pero sé que me quiere porque no me has rechazado, y si no es así mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas

Yo lo iba a ser de corazón que lo iba a hacer pero cuando vi esos ojos creo que tienen un hechizo en mí al que no me resistí ni un poquito-si si lo hago -

Ella me sonrió-ya lo sabía-dijo muy confiada y nos volvimos a besar ya ninguno de los dos miraba la película ese día decidimos que lo mantendríamos en secreto de nuestras familias por que no creemos que nuestras familias aceptar nuestra relación

Fin de flashback

En todo esto yo ya estaba a punto de terminar de comer mis macarrones y muy metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se me acero hasta que me dio un abraso por la espalda cuando di la vuelta ella ya tenía una de mis camisetas puesta y me dijo

-¿qué haces despierto tan temprano? -me pregunta aun con cara soñolienta

-tenía hambre le enseño el plato vacío a volver a la cama iba ahorita

-yo creí que Trunks te había vuelto a llamar para que fueras a compra más helado y dulces cuando no te vi en la ella

-no gracias a kami-sama que no me llamo-

-vas a trabajar mañana –

-si pero solo medio día es que mamá quiere que la vaya a visitar-digo fingiendo una sonrisa

-no tienes que fingir una sonrisa con migo –me dice de lo más tranquila

-tienes razón no te puedo mentir vallamos a la habitación aquí hace mucho frio-digo y antes que ella pudiera decir algo con un brazo la cargo por la cintura hasta la habitación para después cárgala como recién casados

-Goten yo puedo caminar bájame-dice fingiendo un enojo

-si quieres que te suelte te suelto -la deje caer en la cama y me tire encima de ella y en eso ninguna aguanta estar serio y nos comenzamos a reír

-te amo princesa-le digo y allí ella se para de reír y allí caigo que todos estos años jamás nos lo habíamos dicho si nos decíamos que nos gustaba pero no esa palabra

-yo también te amo Goten-dice besándome la mejilla y nadie volvió a decir nada pero sabíamos que estábamos felices nos quedamos abrasados los dos juntos toda la noche

Ya a la mañana siguiente me levante feliz que eso rara vez pasaba me adentre a la ducha mientras ella dormía muy cómoda en la cama cuando salía de la ducha ella ya no estaba en la cama pero pude sentir por medio del ki que se encontraba en la cocina cuando ya me puse el traje odiaba usar traje ya solo me faltaba la corbata esa cosa jamás podía hacer el nudo no importaba que tanto me la enseñaran Trunks o Gohan hacerla siempre les tocaba volverme a enseñarme

Cuando llegue a la cocina deje la corbata en la mesa del desayunador y luego la mire a ella estaba preparando lo que parecía ser café así que aproveche la oportunidad para abrazarla por detrás

-buenos días Bra-dije feliz depositándole un beso en la mejilla

-buenos días Goten-dijo ella igual de feliz

-ya tengo que ir a trabajar- le digo

-y tu corbata-me pregunta

-no recuerdo como se hace el nudo de la corbata molestare a Trunks para que me enseña porque se me olvida-

-está bien yo te enseño como hacerla mamá me enseño primero le haces por aquí y luego tomas la corbata así y luego así y listo-y la bese en la frente en ese minuto ella cambio de color muy rápido parecía del color de un tomate muy maduro- por porque hicisteis eso- dice tartamudeando

-es que tu frente estaba tan bonita que no pude controlarme-le dijo sonriendo y algo rojo

-eres un idiota ya no te daré café –salió corriendo a la habitación que lindo verla toda roja y mire el nudo de la corbata le quedo muy bien hecho después de un rato

Cuando volvió a salir ya estaba lista para ir a la universidad se miraba muy hermosa como siempre

-ya estoy lista para que me vayas a dejar-dijo feliz

-vamos pues-

Así que la deje en la universidad y luego fui al trabajo cuando llegue eran aun temprano pero pasando el tiempo no esperaba la hora en la que pudiera salir de allí se estaba aburriendo aunque tampoco iba a estar muy feliz con su madre haciéndole un montón de preguntas, mejor voy a ver lo que está haciendo Trunks siempre les había funcionado que cuando uno de ellos estaba aburrían siempre se iban a visitar a la oficina de uno de ellos para distraerse un poco, cuando llegue toque la puerta porque cuando no lo hacía la secretaria de Trunks me miraba mal como si estuviera cometiendo un asesinato

-puedo pasar-le pregunte

-claro Goten pasa ya te aburristeis tan rápido- me dijo con cara de burla

-solo vine hablar con voz como hoy salgo temprano no tendré oportunidad de hablar luego – digo con una mano atrás de la cabeza

-si claro-se nota que no me creía nada sabía que lo hacía para no estar allí en mi oficina-bueno recuerdas a….

En eso su secretaria le dice que su hermana está allí que le quiere dar unos papeles- pensé Bra está aquí

-Trunks mamá dice que tienes que firmar estos papeles – se los entregan a Trunks en las mano

-hola Bra a mi también me da gusto verte-con cara de irónico Trunks

-si hola hermanito –dice fingiendo una sonrisa-hola Goten como estas-dice Bra con una sonrisa muy sincera

-muy bien y tu-siguiéndole el juego

-Goten solo ignórela como te decía antes que llegaran a interrumpirnos me encontré con aquella modelo que conocisteis en aquella fiesta de la empresa- dice Trunks muy tranquilo viendo el documento que le acaban de dejar y en eso siento la mirada de Bra sobre mi cuello

-no sé de qué modelo me estás hablando Trunks-digo nervioso

-esa que conocisteis cuando terminasteis con Paris-

-pero si eso fue como hace 7 años Trunks es imposible que lo recuerde- respirando más tranquilo porque que el recordara si fue a la fiesta de la compañía pero no se acercó a ninguna modelo

-que distraído eres Goten lo que importa ahorita que la encontré y me dijo que quería verte otra vez- dice Trunks y sin darme vuelta sabía que Bra está conteniéndose para no gritarle a Trunks que era un tonto por estar arreglando citas para mí que el ya tenía novia

-bueno yo no estoy interesado en volverla a ver ni recuerdo quien es –digo de lo más tranquilo

-enserio no estas interesado pero dijisteis que si te gustaba la primera vez que la vistes-hasta levanto la vista del documento

-ya escuchasteis Trunks que no está interesado- dice Bra que daba a entender que dejara de molestar con eso

-que haces aquí pensé que ya te habías ido y deja de meterte en conversaciones de mayores Bra –dice Trunks enojado-ahora vete

-claro que ya me iba no es que quisiera estar en este lugar-con su sonrisa pedante

-bueno yo también me voy hoy tengo que ir donde mamá-dije para que Trunks no dijiera otra cosa más-te acompaño hasta la puerta Bra si quieres

-por mí no hay problema –dice sin mirarme a la cara

-hasta el mañana Trunks –digo yo

-si hasta mañana Goten-Trunks cuando ellos ya habían salido de la oficina de Trunks él sabía que había algo raro en esos dos pero porque esos dos juntos se comportaban de una manera diferente no sabía el que pero ya lo iba a descubrir

Caminamos en silencio hasta el ascensor espere que se cerrara las puertas no creo que ella este enojada por esa modela si ni la recordaba y ya había pasado un tiempo pero tenía que asegurarse pero antes que pudiera preguntar

-de verdad te gustaba esa modelo-dice en un tono celoso

-y me comienzo a reír-eso es lo que te preocupa para ser sincero ni recuerdo como es pero si alguna vez dije que me gustaba de vio a ver sido por el momento en que la vi-no puedo creer que este celosa de eso

-y si la volvieras a ver dirías lo mismo, de todos modos ella está más cerca de tu edad y podrían salir a cualquier lado tomado de la mano y tu madre dejaría de molestarte que sientes cabeza y…-

La bese para que se callara y le dije –si la volviera a ver no pasaría nada sabes porque-ella agito la cabeza de izquierda a derecha-porque tengo una novia hermosa y mis expectativas subieron y la edad creí que ya habíamos superado eso y los regaño de mamá no me importa tanto lo que mi importa es estar con tigo-y la volví a besar me tuve que separar porque las puertas del ascensor se abrieron

-sabía que no me había equivocado –sonriendo con petulancia dice Bra

-en que-pregunte curioso

-no te lo diré es un secreto –volteando la cara a otro lado roja (en haberme enamorado de ti)

-bueno como sea algún día me lo dirás quieres que te lleve a casa-

-no es necesario voy a ir a una tienda a comprar un regalo a mamá –dijo Bra-puedes ir conmigo

-es cierto ya va a ser el cumpleaños de tu mamá Bra vayamos aprovechare para comprarle un regalo también después iré a Montaña Paoz me gustaría invitarte-

-no eso sería demasiado sospechoso-dijo Bra

-tienes razón-digo decepcionado esta es la parte de tener una relación en secreto apesta

Después de pasar un gran rato con Bra casi toda la tarde y de ir al apartamento a dejar el regalo de Vulma me quite el traje y me puse ropa normal fui volando a casa para ver a mis padres cuando al fin llegue entre a la casa dentro por la puerta y busque a mamá y papá los encontré como normalmente los miraba cuando estaba niño mamá cocinado grandes cantidades de comida mientras papá se comía lo mamá le cocinaba

-hola padres-dije feliz

-Goten hasta que al fin apareces yo creí que me habías mentido-dice mamá feliz

-hola hijo-dice papá distraídamente mientras comía

-hijo quieres comer-dice Milk

-gracias mamá-le dije sentándome a comer

Después de estar devorando lo que había en la mesa con papá hasta que no llenamos

-hijo ya es horas que te cases no crees no puedes estar soltero el resto de tu vida -dice mamá

-no voy a estar soltero el resto de mi vida –dije-vas a ver que encontrare con alguien con quien pasar el resto de mi vida-

-me gustaría creer eso-dijo con cara de desilusión- tienes que encontrar una chica no es cierto Goku

Estuve tanto tiempo que no me di cuenta que ya era de noche -bueno me voy yendo mamá y papá intentare venirlos a visitar más seguido a casi se me olvida van a ir al cumpleaños de Vulma mañana

-claro que si hijo ya nos invitó te miraremos mañana-dijo mam

-si hasta mañana-dijo Goten

Continuara-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Pov Goten

Hoy me desperté algo tarde eran como las 10:00 am miren en mi reloj de mesita, no tenía trabajo hoy ya que decidieron darle feriado a toda la empresa por ser el cumpleaños de Bulma no puedo llamar a Bra porque debe estar ocupada, tal vez debería salir a correr para matar el tiempo con eso en mente me levanto de la cama me acerco al armario y saco mi ropa deportiva una calzoneta color verde oscuro y una camisa blanca con una chaqueta color negro tomo mi cartera y llaves y mis audífonos que están en la mesa del recibidor y los coloco en mis oídos y pongo la música cuando estoy en el parque comienzo a correr algo lento aunque para los demás corredores de esa hora podrían decir que iba muy rápido ya que ellos se estaban quedando atrás y sudaban mucho mientras que yo estaba dando mi tercera vuelta sin estar cansado y sin sudar una gota deben creer que soy corredor profesional o algo así pero esto es fácil para que yo sude debería de estar corriendo con todas mis fuerzas y estar dando muchas vueltas pero si lo hiciera llamaría mucha la atención de la gente esto es una de las cosas aburridas de esconder que eres parte alienígena no poder sacar toda tu capacidad cuando estaba dando la novena vuelta vi un carrito de helados así que me detengo de un solo y comienzo a caminar para donde está el carrito de los helados y aquí va otra cosa mala de esconder ser mitad sayayin la comida era raro el lugar donde podía pedir toda la comida que quisiera sin que me vieran raro aunque no me importaba mucho que me vieran comer tanto eso es algo que herede de papá supongo pero a mamá no le gusta así que envés de pedir todos los helados que tenga pediré solo 15 helados y luego pasare por el mercado que está cerca y comprare los helados que venden en litros, cuando tengo los 15 helados en mis manos tomo ha ciento en una banca y comienzo a comer tranquilamente en eso noto que un niño que estaba pasando cerca de mí me apunta y le dice a su madre

-El tienes muchos helados yo también quiero uno- le dice el niño a su madre pero ella le dice que no le apunte a la gente con el dedo, y que no tiene suficiente para comprarle uno cundo nota que yo lo estoy mirando se pone roja he intenta disculparse

-Lo siento mi hijo no quiso decir eso y señalarlo- agachando la mirada

-No hay problema estoy acostumbrado- le digo con una sonrisa- quieres este de chocolate de todos modos ya me llene- extiendo mi mano para que el niño lo tome

-No es necesario que haga eso- dice

-Tome este es para usted espero que le guste la vainilla ya que solo estos dos me quedan- digo poniendo mi mano atrás de mi cabeza y sin quitar mi sonrisa

-No es necesario que haga eso- responde

-No le gusta la vainilla-le digo

-si me gusta es solo que-y antes de que ella pudiera rechazármelo de nuevo me levanto de la banca y se los doy en la mano y comienzo a irme al mercado

-Gracias señor por los helados- me dice el niño agitando su mano en despedida y su madre también agradeciéndome- no hay de que

Después de haber llegado al supermercado compre todo lo que quería y algunas cosas que le podrían gustar a Bra llego a mi casa y coloco todo lo que compre en la refrigeradora y la despensa y me dirijo a la habitación para ducharme puede ser que no sude tanto como la demás gente pero aun así necesito un baño cuando salí de la ducha volví a ponerme otra calzoneta pero esta de color rojo pero esta vez no me puse camisa y prendí el tele escucho un mensaje en mi teléfono desbloque y era de Trunks diciéndome que la fiesta de Bulma comenzaría a las 4:00 pm y que había que usar traje formal ya cuando creí que me salvaría de usarlo hoy y entonces mire la hora del reloj de muñeca eran las 2:30 entonces le contesto

-Afirmativo te miro allá- le respondo creo que llamare para que me traigan comida me levanto me dirijo a la cocina donde están colocados todos los números de restaurantes que debería escoger comida china, mexicana, peruana y así seguía la lista hasta que mire la del ultimo restaurante así aquí venden sopa ase tiempo que no pido un pedido, marque el número y espere a que contestara en el momento que comencé a pedir ya sabían quién era me dijeron que cuanto seria y que en 45 minutos estaría la orden en la puerta de mi casa vuelvo a tomar el teléfono y miro el número de Bra en la pantalla debería llamarla debe de estar ahorita ayudando a Bulma en el maquilla o esas cosas tocaron la puerta me levanto tomo el dinero recibo la comida y comienzo a comer y termino de ver la película que estaban dando

Pov Bra

Hoy me levante temprana para escoger un vestido y estar arreglada para que Goten me viera más linda si es que eso es posible me encantaría ir a su casa ya que tiene el día libre hoy pero eso no lo are ya que quiero sorprenderlo cuando me mire hoy en la tarde cuando iba bajando por las escaleras para cenar ya era muy tarde pase toda mi mañana escogiendo el vestido perfecto mire a mamá comiendo y papá tomando un jugo

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá- digo abrazándola

-Gracias mi niña- dice feliz regresándome el abrazo pero dice volviendo a ver a papá- me gustaría que alguien más fuera así

Pero antes de que papá pudiera decir algo Trunks dentro en la cocina con Marron felicitando a mamá desde que Trunks se había mudado con Marron siempre intentaba llegar temprano a la casa para felicitarla

-Hola Bra- dice Marron

-Hola Marron como esta mi sobrinita- digo deteniéndome de comer para abrazarla feliz

-Ya te dije no sé si va ser niña o niño no quise que me lo digieran quería que fuera una sorpresa- dice Marron correspondiendo el brazo

-Pero yo espero que sea niña para comprarle vestidos y peinarla para que siempre se mire perfecta- digo con una ilusión en los ojos

-Ya deja de molestarla Bra sabes cómo desesperar a alas personas- dice Trunks

-Nadie te metió Trunks- digo con una mirada reproche

-Con esa actitud te quedaras muy sola- dice Trunks tratando de molestarme yo solo me rio si supiera

-Ya dejen de pelear es mi cumpleaños quiero un día especial no que ustedes se estén insultando- dice mamá con una mirada que decía que no queríamos verla molesta

-Bien- decimos los dos después de vernos a los ojos y yo vuelvo a lo que estaba

-Y a qué hora empezara la fiesta Goten me dijo que le avisara- dice Trunks sacando el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón

-A las 4:00 pm y tiene que venir con ropa formal- dice mamá

-No creo que le guste esa parte dice Trunks mientras manda el mensaje

Claro que no le gustara el evita usar traje pero antes de darle la razón- Marron ya escogiste el vestido que usaras

-No tengo mucho de donde escoger esta panza no me deja ponerme todo lo que me gustaría- dice Marron

-Que locuras dices Marron yo tengo un vestido que te quedaría perfecto nunca lo use ven vamos a buscarlo en mi armario- dice Bulma feliz comenzado a caminar asía su habitación Marron solo nos miraba mientras yo le daba señales de que la siguiera

-Bueno ya me confirmo Goten- dice Trunks

Voltee a ver la hora ya es tarde salgo corriendo arriba para comenzar a arreglarme

Pov Goten

Ya estoy vestido con el traje de color negro todo se mira en orden a exención de la corbata que colgaba de mi cuello con la camisa abierta dos botones me dirijo al estacionamiento donde arojo la capsula que se trasforma en mi auto y me dirijo a corporación capsula cuando llegue transforme mi auto a una capsula de nuevo pongo el código de la puerta valla nunca lo cambiaron Bulma una vez me lo dijo cuando era niño ya que me toco esperar en la puerta de enfrente ya que Videl dijo que uno no podía entrar a las casas de los demás que tenía que tocar la puerta y esperar a que me abrieran así que toque y espere pero paso gran rato hasta que vi que Bulma venía en su auto y me pregunto qué hacia allí hasta que le conté todo y me dio la contrasella aunque me dijo que yo podía entrar por donde quisiera a la hora que quisiera así que rara vez usaba el código ella me hacía sentirme parte de su familia

Cuando dentre ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados mamá y papá estaban en la mesa de Bulma y Vegeta con Gohan y Videl me acerque

-Hola familia- saludo

-Goten la corbata- dice Gohan

-Así de eso quería hablarte como se hacía- digo con una sonrisa en la cara y la mano atrás de mi nuca

-Enseña- dice Videl con una sonrisa- eres incorregible

\- feliz cumpleaños Bulma aquí está tu regalo espero que te guste- digo ya muy presentable

-Hola Goten gracias por felicitarme y el regalo- dice Bulma

-Bueno Goten y no trajisteis a alguien- dice mamá

-Milk ya hablamos de eso hoy no habrá quejas o preguntas tiene que estar tranquilo hasta mañana-dice Bulma

-No traje a nadie bueno me iré a tomar algo a la barra- digo antes de retirarme le agradezco con la cabeza a Bulma

Cuando llego pido un wisky sin hielo en eso tocan mi hombro y volteo ver no había nadie tocan el otro y allí está parada con un hermoso vestido de color azul marino largo

-Hola Goten- dice mirándome a los ojos- si mis padres no estuvieran u metros de distancia me habría lanzado a tus brazos

-Hola Bra- digo viéndola los ojos azules- si mis padres no estuvieran aquí no te dejaría que te separaras de mí

-Goten ya estás aquí- dice feliz Marron

-Hola Marron te ves hermosa- digo llevaba un vestido negro ni se notava que tuviera 8 meses- donde esta Trunks- mirando a todos lados

-Recibió una llamada y salió afuera para atenderla- dice Marron

-Ya sabes que va a ser- dice Goten- te pido algo un jugo de naranja

-Yo digo que será una niña-dice Bra

-Que quiero que sea una sorpresa- dice- y si quiero el jugo

-Goten mira te tengo una sorpresa- dice Trunks- pero no te des vuelta aun

-Que yo recuerde la festejada es otra no yo para que quiero un regalo- digo asiendo caso de no voltearme es un juego que teníamos

-Bueno mira ahora- dice Trunks moviéndose a la izquierda

Cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con una chica de cabello castallo y ojos dorados una chica muy linda y me sonreía

-Hola Goten soy yo nos conocimos en la fiesta de la empresa- dice tirándose a mis brazos para abrazarme yo solo tenía los brazos levantados para no tocarla- cuando me encontré con Trunks pregunte por ti y me dijo que aún estabas soltero por eso quería verte y dijo que estarías aquí y me invito

-Dijo todo eso- digo en un tono que no queria que sonara enojado por más que pensaba no recordaba su nombre cuando mire a mi alrededor mire a mamá mirándome fijamente

-Creo que deberías soltarlo lo vas a hogar- dice Bra en una mirada oscura

-Y tú quién eres su hermana- dice la recién llegada soltándome

-Soy Bra Briefs la dueña de esta casa y tú- dice Bra con un porte pedante

-Soy Hinata Hayashi soy modelo de tu empresa- con una sonrisa algo hipócrita

-Bra deja esa actitud de chica pretenciosa- dice Trunks enojado pero sin levantar la voz

-Como le tres a alguien se pedirle consentimiento- dice Bra igual de enojada pero tampoco levantándola

-Y a ti que te interesa- dice Trunks

-Trunks yo creo que Bra tiene razón en esa parte- dice Marron interrumpiéndolo

-Sigues siendo igual de bonita como te recuerdo- digo sacando mi galantería a flote- pero no creo que a nuestro vaya a funcionar- digo con el tono demasiado honesto

-Que- dice creo que no está acostumbrada a que la rechacen

-No creo que quiera salir contigo- digo

-Goten lo dices enserio- dice Trunks y muevo mi cabeza afirmativamente

-Me retirare por ahora pero nos miraremos mucho en la empresa tal vez vuelva algo pueda salir de eso- dice Hinata retirándose

-Te dije solo me gusto por el momento nada serio- le digo

-Pensé que cambiarias de opinión a verla- dice tomando el resto de mi wisky

-Oye era mío- digo en broma siempre asemos eso para saber que estamos bien

-No te vuelvo ayudar- dice Trunks

-Trunks allá están mis padres vamos a saludarlos- dice Marron tomándolo de la mano

-Adiós chicos- digo despidiéndome después de eso quedo un silencio

-Oye no me culpes por lo que acaba pasar yo no sabía que Trunks la iba a traer- digo volteándola a verla

-No te culpo tampoco culpo a Trunks de lo que acaba de pasar él no sabe que salgo contigo pero me enojo esa chica me dijo que me miro como tu hermana eso significa que cuando todos lo sepan no me tomaran enserio no hemos tenido una cita real jamás todas son en tu departamento

-No me importa como nos miraran la demás gente esa chica dijo eso porque se sentía intimidada ante tu belleza me gustaría no estar aquí para poder besarte y lo d la cita si alguien de nuestros amigo nos ve no tendríamos una explicacion

-Yo también y gracias necesitaba escuchar eso- me dice con una sonrisa

Después de eso la fiesta paso sin demasiada emoción los mismo juegos comida ya todos se están ido a su casa los que vivían cerca los que vivían lejos se quedaban en corporación capsula los padres de Marron se quedarían a dormir a la casa de Trunks y de ella Bulma me ofrecieron quedarme en corporación capsula pero lo rechace ya que le dije que andaba en auto bueno cuando ya estaba afuera mire el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas casi no se notan por las luces de la ciudad se abre la puerta y miro a Bra se acerca y se para en puntillas para besarme

-Tú dijiste que querías besarme desde el momento que no vimos-

-Si eso dije- la vuelvo a besar nos separamos antes de que alguien nos vea

-Quieres salir conmigo mañana- digo mirándola a los ojos

-Que- me mira sorprendida

-Tomare eso como un si te mandare el nombre del restaurante por mensaje podía ser cuando salga para el almuerzo en el trabajo

-Te veo mañana- dice Bra pero antes de seguir hablando

-Goten quieres que te de jalón- dice Trunks- Que haces aquí Bra

-Trataba de convénselo de que se quedara por eso me mando mamá aquí afuera- dice Bra con mirada retadora

-Ando en auto pero si me vas a dar jalón me voy contigo- digo- antes que se me olvide pido adelante

-Que no es justo- dice Marron

-El pidió adelante limpiamente Marron- dice Trunks

-Esto me recuerda cuando íbamos en la universidad el pedía adelante y tú lo defendías- dice Marron asiendo puchero pero después riéndose

-Adiós Bra- digo despidiéndome subiéndome enfrente mientras que Marron iba en medio de sus dos padres

En todo el tiempo que estuvimos para llegar a mi departamento estuvimos hablando cuando íbamos allegar Trunks se detiene y Marron se baja para pasarse enfrete

-Te miro mañana en el trabajo- dice Trunks

-si claro- digo- adiós Marron (ella me enseña la lengua y se rie) y N18, Krilin también riéndose por la acción de su hija

Cuando llegue a mi habitación solo llegue acostarme en la cama y poner la alarma para mañana

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Pov Goten

Hoy todo el mundo estaba ocupado ya que ayer no trabajamos hoy se nos acumuló trabajo y vaya que es mucho pero no importa lo que me tarde tengo que terminar la mitad para la hora del almuerzo ya que le prometí a Bra tener una cita hoy y nunca faltaría una promesa con ella cae un mensaje en el teléfono

-Todavía siguen en pie lo de la cita, no estás muy ocupado- escribe Bra

-Por supuesto que sigue en pie y no, no tengo mucho trabajo – digo mintiéndole en lo del trabajo porque si le digo que estoy hasta el cuello dirá que le cambiemos a la cita y no quiero eso

-Entonces te miro más tarde- escribe

-Lo espero con ansias- termino de mandar el mensaje ahora me motive más a terminar estos papeles

-Hola Goten perdón por adentrar así sin preguntar espero que no te moleste- dice la chica de la fiesta Hinata

-No, no me molesta pero que haces aquí- pregunto deteniéndome de escribir

-Vaya que olvidadizo eres Goten- dice con una sonrisa- te dije trabajo aquí ahora como modelo te lo dije anoche

-Perdón se me olvido espero que no te enojes- digo con una sonrisa poniendo mi mano atrás de la cabeza

-Te perdonare si me llevas almorzar para recordar viejos tiempos- dice estirando su mano para tocar mi mano pero la aparto

-Lo siento no creo que eso vaya ser posible- digo volviendo a escribir-Tengo algo importante que hacer

-Algo importante dices, te estas asiendo el difícil Son Goten- dice Hinata- pero me gustan los retos por ahorita no te presionare para que salgas conmigo

-No, me hago el difícil- digo

-Bueno me voy deben de estarme buscando ya que tengo que hacer un comercial de traje de baño puedes ir a ver si quieres – me dice Hinata

-Lo pensare si me desocupo-digo con amabilidad y miro como sale por la puerta de la oficina no tengo que pensar nada, bien sigamos cuando ya pude terminar me dolía toda la espalda y las manos pero lo logre así solo tendré la mitad papeleo pero baldra la pena tomo mi saco y me voy al restaurante voy un poco más tarde de lo que creí viendo la hora en mi reloj cuando llega comencé a buscar con la mirada y allí estaba tan hermosa como siempre que me saco una sonrisa pero fue cambiada por un ceño fruncido cuando vi que alguien intentaba sacarle platica y estaba tomando su mano

Pov Bra

Llegue unos minutos antes de lo acordado pero no me molesta espéralo porque sé que está en el trabajo, y me da tiempo de verificar otra vez mi ropa y mi maquillaje quiero que me mire perfecta ya que es nuestra primera cita fuera de su departamento

-Hola preciosa te encuentras sola desde hace rato quieres que te haga compañía o podríamos ir a mi mesa para que no te sientas sola- dice un chico con una chaqueta de fútbol americano apuntando a un montón de universitarios saludándolo

-No gracias estoy bien aquí espero a alguien- respondo secamente

-Vamos si a él le importaras el ya habría llegado -dice queriendo tomar mi mano pero la quito pero él no se va vaya este chico no entiende las indirecta de que quiero que desaparezca de mi vista

-Como ya te dije no me interesa así que puedes retirarte- digo viéndolo dándole una miradas como las que tira papá él se sentiría orgulloso ahorita mientras tomo un sorbo de agua

-No seas así- dice mientras aprovechando tomar mi mano cuando coloque mi baso en la mesa e intenta jalarme podría soltarme pero no quiero armar una espectáculo aquí

-Oye suéltala- miro que alguien toma el brazo de ese molesto chico y lo aprieta se queja y me suelta y miro a Goten pero no tiene la misma mirada amble de siempre

-Quien te crees que eres idiota sabes quién soy- dice el chico

-No me interesa quien eres solo que estas molestando a mi novia y quiero que te largues de mi vista ahora- dice Goten mirándolo con enojo así que el sí puede enojarse y el chico es un cobarde porque se retiró tan rápido como él dijo eso

-Perdón por llegar tarde- me dice su mirada pidiendo disculpas

-No te preocupes-digo sonriéndole felizmente por defenderme y me pongo de puntillas y lo beso

Después de eso nos sentamos a comer tranquilamente y hablar de cómo estuvo nuestro día no era muy diferente de estar en su departamento pero aun así fueran las mejores horas que podíamos estar juntos éramos como una pareja sin estanos ocultándonos de nadie no quería salir del restaurante porque cuando saliéramos seriamos otra vez una relación en secreto nos mirarían como el mejor amigo de mi hermano y yo la hermana de su mejor amigo con la que tiene que ser bueno

-Aquí está su pedido 2 sopas familiares, más lo mismo que pidió para almorzar y todo para llevar - dice una mesera

-Si gracias- responde Goten

-Ya es tiempo que nos vayamos que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes- dice Goten

-Que ya pasaron 2 horas- digo con un puchero levantándome de la silla

-Pero hay que repetirlo una vez a la semana y así poder pasar más tiempo juntos – dice poniéndose a la par mía y abriendo la puerta del local para que yo salga primero

-Oye no quería preguntarte antes para no arruinar el ambiente pero te ha ido a ver la chica de la fiesta- digo viendo enfrente para no verlo a la cara

-Dije que nunca intentaría mentirte si llego y me pidió que saliera con ella a almorzar pero la rechace enseguida- respondo con toda la honestidad que tengo

-Esa chica, todo es culpa de Trunks- dice Bra- no deberías llevarle toda esa comida como castigo

-Chicos que hacen juntos a esta hora- dice una voz a nuestras espaldas y nos quedamos quietos

-Nosotros nos encontramos en un restaurante y decidimos comer juntos ya que los dos andábamos solos-dice Bra rápidamente- y tu Marron

-Comprando ropa para bebe- dice levantando las bolsas para mostrarnos-y me dirigía para tu casa ya que Vulma y tu abuela me invitaron a tomar té

-Y para que llevas comida Goten- dice Marron

-Esto es para Trunks- dice Goten- debe de estar repleto de papeles que apuesto que no ha ido a comer

-Gracias Goten- dice Marron agradeciéndoselo- pero me haces sentir como una mala esposa

-Bueno Marron vámonos adiós Goten gracias por acompañarme hoy- digo

-Goten te tengo una misión ya que tú miras a mi esposo más que yo dile que estoy en corporación capsula- dice Marron haciendo reír a Goten

-Yo le digo eso va a ser lo primero que haga cuando llegue a la empresa- dice Goten siguiéndole el juego mientras se despide de nosotras dos

-Vaya que no cambia Goten- dice Marron viendo irse

-Como que no cambia- digo

-A es que no importa la edad que tenga siempre tiene la misma sonrisa que cuando éramos niños, siempre que decíamos con Trunks que estábamos aburridos Goten nos invitaba a que saliéramos a bañar a una cascada que está cerca de montaña Paoz esos eran buenos tiempos- dice Marron teniendo una mirada que parece tener muy buenos recuerdos

-Me hubiera encantado estar cerca de su edad para haberlo hecho con ustedes- digo sin pensar

-A mí también me hubiera encantado tener a otra chica en el grupo sabes cuando comenzaba a salir con Trunks tuve una pesadilla horrible donde creí que Trunks me dejaba por Goten ya que pasaba más tiempo con el que conmigo- dice Marron

-¿Qué? no digas eso ya no quiero seguir esta conversación- digo ahora soy yo la que tendré esa pesadilla

Pov Goten

Cuando llegue a corporación capsula me dirigí al despacho de Trunks

-Hola Trunks- digo feliz abriendo de un solo su puerta hay pero que hice ya siento la mirada de su secretaria en mi espalda así que cierro rápido la puerta

-Hola Goten-dice a Trunks repleto de papeles sin levantar la vista

-Sabía que así te encontraría-digo- por eso te traje esto poniéndoselo en el único lugar que no tenía documentos

-Comida gracias Goten- dice feliz comiendo

-A me encontré con Marron y dice que va estar donde Vulma ya que la invito a tomar el té- digo cumpliendo mi palabra con Marron

-Vaya eres mejor secretaria que mi secretaria - dice Trunks

-Eso es enredado- digo- y si me lo estas ofreciendo creo que saldré de aquí ahora

-Que buen humor tres ahora te paso algo bueno- dice Trunks

-Algo bueno- digo pensando y recuerdo la cita y sonrió- creo que si

-Conocisteis alguna chica- dice Trunks levantando una ceja

-No, no la acabo de conocer- digo

-Consistes aun chico entonces- dice Trunks

-Hay que chistoso- digo fingiendo una gran risa para callarla de un solo- creo que comenzare a juntarme con alguien más dame la comida ya no te la mereces

-Lo siento es broma- dice Trunks alejando la comida de mi como si se la fuera a quitar ahora

-Oye seguiríamos siendo los mejores amigos si te ocultara un gran secreto- digo

-Nosotros no somos amigos yo te considero un hermano- dice Trunks deteniéndose de comer no sabía que decir

-Bueno creo que ya me relaje lo suficiente es momento de que vaya a terminar mi trabajo- digo levantándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a la puerta

-No querías decirme algo - dice Trunks

-No mejor otro día adiós Trunks- respondo sin verlo a la cara

\- Adiós Goten- dice Trunks

Me gustaría decirle a Trunks de lo mío con Bra no creo que por los años de amistad que tenemos deba seguir engañándolo pero y si no lo acepta perderé a mi mejor amigo para siempre hay que difícil pienso alborotándome el cabello con la mano

Continuara…..


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Pov Goten

Me volví a mi oficina siéndome la peor escoria sobre la faz de la tierra jamás pensé sentirme así le he mentido a mi casi hermano por 3 años no sé cuánto tiempo más podre guardar este secreto a Trunks ya me esta comenzando a doler la cabeza

-Señor Goten quería saber si se encontraba bien- dice mi secretaria entrando- porque se miraba mal cuando regreso

-Si me encuentro excelente- dice fingiendo una sonrisa

-No tiene que estar tan estresado si es por el trabajo usted siempre logra terminar a tiempo- dice mi secretaria

-Gracias por el apoyo solo me duele la cabeza- digo

-Le buscare una aspirina- dice mientras se da la vuelta

-Si por favor- digo miro como se retira

-Aquí está su pastilla- dice

-Gracia, bien con esto pondré a terminar todo- digo tomándomela y volviendo a revisar los papeles- ya termine estos llévalos a la oficina de Trunks tiene que revisar y fírmalos

-Si señor- dice tomándolos y saliendo de prisa de mi oficina

Así estuve escribiendo, redactando y firmando documentos me siento agotado y aun me faltan 1 más y podre irme y apenas son las 8:30

-Le traje café- dice mi secretaria

-Aun estas aquí no crees que es muy tarde- digo levantando mi mirada y tomando el café que me ofrece

-Bueno si es un poco tarde pero usted puede necesitar algo- dice ella

-Ve a casa sino no podrás acostar a tus hijos yo no necesito nada más y ya me iré a casa- digo

-Bueno gracias señor pero si necesita algo no dude en llamarme- dice y se va y sigo con el trabajo hasta que mi celular suena así que contesto sin ver

-Hola quien habla- digo detenido mi celular con mi hombro en mi oreja y sigo tecleando

-No tienes guardado mi número Goten- dice Bra

-Hola mi amor claro que si lo tengo guardado solamente es que conteste sin ver- digo riéndome nerviosamente deteniéndome de escribir

-Tienes suerte que seas lindo- dice Bra riéndose- y donde te encuentras

-Trabajando- digo dando un suspiro dramático

-Qué pero ya van hacer las 9:00- dice Bra

-Si eso pasa si no trabajas por un día pero estoy bien ya que ya casi termino y tengo café - digo

-Entonces te encuentras bien- dice Bra

-Porque me preguntas eso- digo

-Es que Trunks llego por Marron y dijo que tu secretaria le dijo que no te estabas sintiendo bien- dice Bra preocupada

-No tienes que preocuparte escuchar tu voz me hace que se me quite el dolor de cabeza- digo sacando mi galantería a flote

-A aun enfermo eres incorregible que te causo el dolor d cabeza- dice Bra

-Sabes que considero a Trunks como mi hermano- digo

-No me digas que Trunks se enteró y se peleó contigo no me dijo nada cuando me vio- dice Bra

-No sea enterado solo me pregunto cómo racionara cuando se lo mencionemos- digo terminado de escribir y mandando el informe en un mensaje me levanto tomo mi abrigo y salgo de la compañía siento el aire fresco de la noche

-No tienes que preocuparte Trunks no se enojaría contigo- dice Bra muy confiada

-No solo pienso que ya no quiero mentirle a el- digo pateando una lata

-Quieres decirle- dice Bra pero me cae otra llamada

-Espera Bra me está cayendo otra llamada- digo

-Hablemos cuando estés en tu casa te amo Goten- dice Bra

-Yo también Bra- digo colgamos y contesto la otra llamada

-Hola Goten quería saber si ya habías terminado y poder ir a tomar unos tragos- dice Trunks

-Marron tedio permiso de salir- digo

-Quieres beber conmigo o no- dice Trunks

-Bien donde estas- digo

-En el bar de siempre Goten- dice Trunks

-Llego en 5- digo colgando saliendo ya cuando llegue lo vi sentado en la barra del bar

-Hola Trunks- digo dándole una palmada en su espalda

-Tardasteis más de 5 minutos- dice Trunks dándole un sorbo a su whisky y le hago señales a cantinero que quiero lo mismo que bebe Trunks

-Porque vienes a beber a esta hora- digo

-Creo que Bra está saliendo con alguien- dice Trunks casi escupo mi bebida

-Tú crees ya está en edad para salir- digo

-Debe ser un idiota- dice Trunks

-Porque lo dices- digo

-No lo sé los chicos que la persigue son unos idiotas- dice

-Y si este no lo fuera- digo jugando con el borde del baso

-Goten tiene 18 año nosotros salíamos con chica lindas por cómo se miraban recuerdas a Paris- dice Trunks riéndose

-No me gusta recordar malos momentos y Bra es más lista que eso- digo

-Porque la defiendes tanto- dice Trunks

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo no- digo

-Supongo que tienes razón si no está conversación no avanzaría- dice Trunks- sigo pensando que es un idiota

-Soy yo- digo de un solo

-Buena broma Goten- dice Tunks

-No lo es- digo encarándolo para que viera que no estoy mintiendo

-Hace cuanto- dice Trunks

-Salimos desde hace 3 años esperaba el momento de decírtelos- digo

-Hace 3 años tenía 15 años Goten- dice Trunks levantándose- porque tardasteis 3 años para decírmelo

-Porque no sabía cómo lo tomarías y no quiero perderte eres mi mejor amigo- digo

-Necesito pensar en esto- dice Trunks saliendo

-Espera Trunks- diga pagando la bebida de los dos

-Que quieres Goten quieres decirme otro secreto peor que ese- dice Trunks

-Estoy enamorado de Bra- digo

-Goten mira lo mal que se ve una chica de 18 saliendo con uno de 34 sabes lo que te ara papá cuando se entere- dice Trunks

-Ahorra no me importa el señor Vegeta porque tú te opones tanto- digo

-Que quieres que te felicite- dice Trunks volviendo a caminar- no creo que tengas que salir con ella Goten no te la mereces

-Entonces ese es el problema no es la edad si no que yo ya que no me la merezco dices- digo triste- no pensé que cuando te digiera tu dijeras eso yo solo quería que me apoyaras un poco como yo todos estos años- digo me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi apartamento nunca pensé que el mejor día de mi vida terminaría así

Continuara….


End file.
